I'll be waiting for you forever (English)
by aerinechan
Summary: After six years being Conan Edogawa, Shinichi can't become an adult anymore. He will have to make a difficult decision but how Ran will react ? (OS inspired by OVA 9)


**Ohayo Mina,**

 **I'm French and writing Detective Conan/Case Closed's Fanfiction. So, I'm writing this translation for English' readers who would like discover my fanfiction. ^^**

 **Today, I'm publishing a little one shot, inspired by the OVA 9, and therefore focused on the ShinRan. I wrote this story a year ago, but without really taking the time to finish it. And by finding the draft a few days ago, I told myself... go, why not?**

 **By the way, thanks to Tiliyu and Maelyra for their advices and corrections ^^**

 **I hope that you enjoy this story,**

 **Good reading,**

 **Djane ^^**

 **P.S: Sorry if my English isn't perfect, thanks for your understanding ^^**

* * *

 **"I'll be waiting for you forever"**

* * *

This morning, Shinichi Kudo woke up with a heavy and sad heart. He went out of his bed painfully and went into the bathroom. In the mirror, he saw a young bespectacled boy of 12 years old.

He had been rejuvenated for six years now. Six years trapped in this body, this new identity, the one of Conan Edogawa. He had always hoped to put an end to the Organization' actions, find his body and finally, being able to be with Ran Mouri, his childhood friend he always had been in love with.

The investigation on the Organization had progressed, but it was so extensive that his fight was still far from finished. Each discovery led to new members, to new plots he had to outsmart... it was almost endless. But this doesn't surprise him anymore. Finally, he had understood that his investigation was much more difficult that it previously was thought to be in the beginning. As Haibara hadn't ceased to repeat to him.

But the worst news was when his scientific friend told him that they no longer had the opportunity to find their bodies.

 _"- We grew up too much since then, too much time has passed and as I dreaded, the prototype that you took on several occasions stopped having any effect on you. I'm sorry, but you should renounce being Shinichi Kudo..."_

After six years, this fact had simply left him despondent.

Six years that Ran has been waiting for him. He saw her suffering and crying because of his absence. Until then, he had always kept hope to seeing her again as Shinichi, promising that he would return for her.

It was pointless. ...

He could no longer keep on torturing Ran as well. It would be just selfish on his part. Therefore, he had taken the most painful decision of his life: remove Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa from Ran's life. His parents, Professor Agasa and Haibara had helped and supported him in this approach.

He began by calling Ran as Shinichi, to explain to her that he couldn't return. Or at least, not so quickly that she allegedly hoped. As he expected, it was extremely difficult and his heart was as broken as Ran's.

Thereafter, he had organized the departure of Conan for the United States. It was also an opportunity to devote himself entirely to the investigation with the FBI. So, his parents, disguised, had come to retrieve him. He wanted to leave the Mouri's home as soon as possible because seeing Ran's devastated face, who have to cope with the rupture and the departure of her little brother, was unbearable. He was afraid of cracking up and reconsidering his decision. This he wanted to avoid at all costs.

The only one who had opposed to this decision was Heiji Hattori. As far as he remembered, Heiji had always encouraged him to tell the truth to Ran.

Some years ago already, when he was hospitalized after receiving a bullet, Ran had suspicions and Heiji had advised him to speak to her.

And once again, the detective from Osaka had attempted to convince him. Conan remembered their argument as if it happened the day before:

 _"- Aho! Why do you give up so fast? You like this girl, don't you? Then..."_

 _"- I can't find my body anymore; can you understand that?" Conan cried, on the verge of nervous breakdown._

 _"- But this poison hasn't impacted on your growth, am I right? You'll become the adult that you had been. It's just that it will take more time, that's all." Heiji replied, also annoyed._

 _"- And I can't make Ran loose this time! It's not you who sees her every day strive to keep smiling while she suffers. It can't go on like this!"_

 _\- That's why I tell you that she needs to know the truth. I'm sure that she will understand._

 _"- That's it! To involve her in my fight against the Organization, to endanger and give her more anguish!"_

 _"- Ok, I understand that you want to keep her away from this matter, but the situation has changed! You don't navigate anymore in trouble waters as in the beginning, not to mention that you have the FBI on your side. It's perfectly manageable. She is your childhood friend Kudo! She has the right to know the truth. This decision must be taken by her as well than by you and in full knowledge of the cause. Who says that she isn't willing to wait? Can you imagine what you lose..."?_

 _"- Stop! Shut up! I know it very well! …"_

This argument had continued thus until Heiji go, pissed. The two detectives had already had disagreements, but nothing as serious as that day. They haven't talked to each other again since then, and Conan thought that their friendship was definitively broken. That didn't make his mood better. Because, despite their rivalry, their common investigations had bond them. Apart from Haibara, Professor Agasa and of course, his parents, Heiji was the one of the few people to know his identity and with whom he could confide in.

Still looking at himself in the mirror, Conan sighed.

-" Shin-chan..." Yukiko called from behind the door of the bathroom. "The breakfast is ready. We'll go immediately to take our plane after it."

"- I'm coming..."

o.O.o

Conan finally arrived at the airport with his parents. Yukiko and Yusaku remained silent. This situation saddened them. They wanted the happiness of their son above all, but nevertheless, they respected his choice.

They crossed the crowd in the direction of their departure lounge and Conan lost the sight of his parents. He picked up the pace to catch up to them but a hand grabbed him and pulled him in the opposite direction. Surprised, he immediately wanted to break loose. But when he recognized Ran, his heart skipped a beat.

The last time he had seen her was during the party organized by his classmates for his departure. But they haven't really spoken since... the call. Ran had done her best to keep smiling while she was hardly holding her tears; as for Conan, he remained with his friends, avoiding Ran as much as he could.

Silent, he let her lead him through the crowd. Well, he wondered what she wanted from him and why she came. No doubt to say goodbye...

When they found a secluded corner where nobody would bother them, Ran dropped his hand and turned to him:

"- Ran-neechan? What are you doing there?"

"- I Just wanted to say goodbye one last time." The girl smiled. "So, are you happy to go abroad with your parents?"

"- Uh, Yes. I will miss the life here, but I'm looking forward to discover other horizons. Travel is always enriching, isn't it?"

Ran smiled, like amused by Conan's answer, then she affectionately tousled the young boy's hair. How he had grown. He was no longer a little child but a pre-teen, and looking at him more closely, his resemblance to Shinichi was more and more blatant.

Conan didn't move anymore. He was making a superhuman effort to keep his calm and seem normal. But this proximity with Ran was reminding him of how much he cared for her and his heart sank. While she still had her hand in his hair, something changed in her smile. Conan made eye contact with her and felt that she analysed him:

"- Exactly the same clump of hair" She whispered, feeling silly for not noticing it sooner.

"- EH?" Conan wondered, puzzled.

In response, Ran removed Conan's glasses, put them in his pocket and then, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. A soft and tender kiss in the beginning, that she deepened to express all the love she felt for her idiot detective. Although he was shocked, Conan responded to this kiss despite himself. When Ran finally pulled away, Conan looked at her, troubled, wide-eyed. Ran wasn't able to keep from laughing at him when she saw his expression:

"- What you told me in London is true, even the greatest detectives are struggling to read in the heart of the woman that they love" The young woman smiled.

"- What?"

"- You have never been a gifted liar Shinichi. For someone like you who always defend the truth, it's something that you can't do."

There is a moment of silence during which Conan looked in Ran's eyes. He didn't know how to react. Everything was mixed up in his head. His first reaction would be to deny and leave, quite simply. But the look of Ran told him that it was unnecessary. Therefore, he settled for keeping silence and it was Ran who talked first:

"- Hattori-kun called me yesterday and told me everything. Don't' worry" Ran hastened to add upon seeing the worry on his face. "He didn't give me all the details, only the outline. He said: "this moron is committing the biggest mistake of his life, and you are the only one to make him understand!", something like this" Ran smiled half amused.

Conan closed his eyes and sighed "That one… I swear that one day I will make him regret..." He said angrily.

"- You know; I have been suspecting you for a while" Ran confessed. "Already, at the beginning, I was more than once intrigued by the resemblance between you two. I was pretty silly and naive to be tricked by your ploys every time. But tell me, how long did you expect it to work? I remind you that I grew up at your side, do you really think that I would be unable to recognize you while I saw you growing up and becoming like him more and more every day?"

"- Why didn't you tell me?"

"- It's me who should ask you this question! It's me who expected that you confess to me" Ran replied sadly. "I suspected that you were hiding because of a dangerous affair, so I kept silent, until the end of the investigation and your return to tell me the truth. But when you decided to leave, I couldn't understand why this sudden decision... Until Hattori-kun explained to me for the antidote..."

"- And he should never have done it." Conan launched, annoyed.

"- Is it really what you think?"

Their eyes met again. Conan read the sadness in her eyes. For the first time, he felt completely powerless. To him who usually had a keen mind and self-confidence to deal with all kind of situations, he felt completely lost. Somewhere, he was happy to see Ran, he felt relieved that finally she knew the truth. But he couldn't get rid of his anxiety. This fear of losing her...

While he reflected, he felt the gaze of Ran upon him:

"- Shinichi?"

"- Hum?"

"- Do you remember this day when we were in this restaurant, just after the play in high-school? That day, you told me: "one day, even if dead, I will come back, so I would you to wait for me until then." You were sincere, isn't it? Same for London? So... What has changed? Is it because you don't have feelings for me anymore?"

"- No!" The detective immediately answered.

-" So why do you want such a distance between us?" The young woman insisted. "Are you afraid for my safety because of this case? Or, did you fear that I would reject you if I discovered the truth, that I would refuse to keep on waiting?"

His face darkens. He turned away his gaze sadly.

"- That's it, huh? My reaction scared you. And all this story about your rejuvenation has done was strengthening your decision" She muttered with sadness.

"- Ran, look at me! I'm locked in a child's body and there is no antidote to help me to find my original body. So, Yes, this poison doesn't affect my growth and I'll become an adult one day but not before ten years. Do you realize? And I'm supposed to ask you to wait for me that long? I have been watching you suffer for six years already because of me and I can't keep on doing that."

"- Exactly, what is a few more years..."

"- You say it today, but who says that meanwhile you won't have enough waiting for me? Who says one day you won't meet someone with whom you would like to share your life with? Who says one day you wouldn't want to travel, to have a career or whatever? You have already started your law studies to become a great Attorney, and I'm sure you'll be brilliant. I don't want to be a hindrance to your future projects. I do not have the right to ask you to further put your life on hold for me."

Ran watched Conan, she had listened to him, holding back her tears. She was affected by his sincere words but she did not fail to hear the sadness in the voice of the man she likes:

"- You know, that's why I love you" She smiles wiping a tear. "I'm often complaining that you always put your investigations first while in reality, you are always concerned about me. Do you know what was my reaction when Hattori-kun told me who you were? I cried. I cried almost the whole night because I felt guilty. All the while, I thought of my own suffering caused by your absence but not once have I thought about what you, you had to endure. I thought you would always be smiling and looking proud to have solved a new case. But the truth is that you have always been there for me. Protecting me, comforting me. Even now, you only think about my own happiness and you would want me to leave you?"

"- Ran, listen..."

"- No, it's your turn listening to me" Ran Interrupted laying a finger on his lips. "It's been what? Almost 20 years that we have known each other, isn't it? Over the years, we have become increasingly closer, and ironically, thanks to Conan, more than it has ever been. So, whatever you say, I could never give up on you. Regardless of the time it will take. Whatever happens, you will always remain in my heart and I will never cease waiting. Never, be sure of it!" Ran said with confidence.

She stopped for a moment and sighed:

"- But you're right on one point, in ten years, much can happen and it wouldn't do to delude ourselves, so here's what I suggest. Since the circumstances compel us to take different paths, very well, I will not oppose your departure and I will lead my life as happily as possible. And in ten years, if our paths cross again and we still have feelings for each other, then we still have time to build something. After all, nothing is final, right? But until then" The Young woman smiled, taking the glasses from his pocket to put them back on Conan's nose. "I want you to remain the friend and the brother of heart that I love so much. Nothing obliges us to completely burn the bridges. So promise me to come back, as you always did until today. Even if it is only as a friend. If there is one thing that I can't handle it is to lose your friendship. A heartache, it is one thing, but losing a friendship as strong as ours, it is another. And our relationship is stronger than this, do you not agree?"

Ran was smiling, but a new tear trickled down her cheek. Conan watched her affectionately, sincerely moved by what she had just said. He felt as if relieved from a burden and the knot he had in his stomach was gone. She was right, their relationship was stronger than that and he would never have given it up for anything in the world. He had been so silly. Heiji was right, he had almost made a huge mistake. He approached Ran, wiped her tears with his thumb, kissed her gently on the lips and took her in his arms:

"- Really, there are days when I tell myself I don't deserve you."

Ran laughs, tightening their embrace:

"- That's for sure. Baka!"

o.O.o

After a last goodbye and the promise of meeting again one day, Ran went off, leaving Conan to go back to his parents.

Conan headed toward the departure lounge where his parents should be. Oddly, he was smiling. He saw the future in a new light. His separation with Ran would be only temporary. He then thought about his friend and rival thanks to whom things improved with Ran. He felt so bad for having been so hard on Heiji while he owed him so much.

There was only with Heiji that he could be as he really was: Shinichi Kudo, a high school student (now adult, well at least in theory) detective. Heiji did not see in him a kid but a rival, a friend, and treated him as such, as his equal. Without realizing it, it had been an important moral support important to him:

Conan took out his phone, and after a moment of hesitation, he called a number:

"- Moshi Moshi, answered a familiar voice."

"- You know you're a true first-class troublemaker? launched Conan while he crossed among the crowd."

"-Yes, and I assume it." Heiji replied in the same tone after having identified his interlocutor. "Should I deduct that she came to see you?"

"- Yes. But this is not to talk about it that I call you."

"- Ah? Why then?" The detective from Osaka Wondered

Conan spotted his parents a few meters farther. He went toward them. A smile full of confidence on his face and a glimmer of challenge in his eyes, he replied:

"- Just to tell you: enjoy my absence but don't rest on your laurels. I have no intention to let you be the number one for long. Don't forget it Mr detective of the West. Djane!"

On these words, he hung up and took his plane with the promise to return as soon as possible.

o.O.o

A few miles from there, sitting in the sofa in his living room, a book on his lap, the detective with dark complexions looked at his phone, surprised by the call that he had just received. Then he smiles "Good old Kudo, not even abled to thank me properly. But I accept the challenge, Mr detective of the East!":

"- Who was it?" Kazuha asked as she came to join him.

She moved beside him on the couch and began to get books and workbooks out of her bag to put them on the coffee table. Having spent the better part of their schooling together, they had taken the habit of working jointly. Since, Heiji had become an accomplished detective and Kazuha alone continued her studies. But it was not uncommon for her to do e her homework at his mouse, Heiji being able to be a significant support:

"- It was Kudo. He thanked me for having thrown in my two cents." the detective answered happily:

"- Ahh, things are arranged with Ran-chan?"

"- Apparently."

"- They will finally get together then?"

"- That, only the future will tell us, Heiji smiles with a mysterious look.

"- And talking about future..." He thought observing Kazuha concentrated on her notes. " It might be time for me to do something ... "

* * *

Eight years later, a young man of twenty years was going out of Tokyo station, a suitcase in his hand, the phone in the other:

"- And then, how did the ultrasound go" Conan asked his interlocutor.

"- Very well, the mom and the baby are both going well."

"- Good news. So what? Girl or boy?"

"- Grrr don't ask me this question!" Heiji exclaimed. "Kazuha refuses to know the sex before the birth. She wants to keep it a surprise. I swear, it's a torture. You know me, I hate mysteries unsolved. It's already hard enough to survive her mood swings..."

"- I feel for you" Conan laughed. "But you have less than a quarter to hold on, it will pass quickly. And admit it, there is no better surprise, no?"

"- It's true, the detective of the West recognized with a smile. And you then? That's it? You finally arrived in Tokyo?"

"- Yes, just now. It's a strange feeling to rediscover his hometown" Conan said looking around him. "But I'm really happy to be finally back."

"- And to meet Ran-chan again I suppose. Did you tell her?"

"- No, but she must already know, my come back and this case were widely publicized."

It was an understatement. When you bring down a criminal organization at only 20 years old, it makes noise.

Japan and the United States had created a special cell to handle the arrests and trials of members of the Organization, their influence being spread in the two countries.

The involvement of Conan in this case had not gone unnoticed. he was designated as the successor to Shinichi Kudo, the latter being considered as missing for years.

To the great relief of Haibara, it was deemed preferable to not speak of this "miracle anti-aging cure." Their similarity was therefore explained by their blood ties. Only a few rare relatives who often attended Shinichi and his 'distant cousin' made the link and knew the truth.

And a little while, in an interview, Conan had indicated that he intended to return to Japan, where he had lived with the Mouri.

"- Don't speak about it! You have only just returned that you already leave me in the shade." Heiji grumbled.

"- I warned you, no?" Conan laughed. "And it's not as if you'd been idle in the recent years. You were also largely been talked of seeing the large amount of cases you have solved..."

"- Yeah... we will clear it with the next case. In the meantime, I will leave you to your reunion with your neechan, but promise me to come to Osaka."

"- Of course, don't worry." Conan promised. "For sure, we will be there for the birth, and if we can, we will arrange to see you before."

"- Great!" Heiji exclaimed. "By the way, since it's finally finished with the organization I thought... do you mind if I explain everything to Kazuha? Given your relationship with Ran-chan, she may raise some questions, it would be easier to just tell her, isn't it?"

"- Yes, go ahead. Anyway, she will not be the only one... starting with Ran's parents..."

"- Ahaha... Do you apprehend seeing the Sleepy Kogoro again? You know, after your departure, he had to have understood because he was no longer able to solve so many cases."

"- Yeah... but this is not so much what concerns me at the moment. I will see about it in a timely manner. Ah, the taxi is here. I have to leave you."

"- Ok, Let me know. See you."

After hanging up, Conan got into the taxi and went to Ran's house. He was eager to see her again. They had maintained contact during all these years, but nevertheless, her missed her terribly. A smile on his face, he looked at the streets scrolling through the window.

o.O.o

Ran was at the former agency of her father. The latter had gone to live with Eri. Ran had therefore remained at the Agency and made it her Prosecutor's office while continuing to live in the apartment above.

After retrieving a folder in its shelf, Ran was going back to her desk when throwing a quick glance at the window, she saw a taxi park in front of the Agency.

A smile drew on her lips when she identified the passenger who came out of the vehicle.

She hastened to join the entrance to wait for him at the top of the stairs:

"- You're late!" She exclaimed while crossing her arms, with a dissatisfied air when her visitor appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Surprised, Shinichi paused and smiled:

"- Gomen, I was on a very very long case!"

"- I damn well guess you do. For almost a decade!"

"- I'm sorry" Shinichi apologized.

"- You better be! In addition, have you seen the circus you caused? Everyone only talks about it: "The great detective Conan Edogawa made his comeback" "A network of criminals running rampant for years put under lock and key!" With the considerable number of people connected to this organization and all the cases in which they were implicated, prosecutors are overwhelmed, myself included." Ran continued to blame him.

As they were discussing, Shinichi was climbing up the stairs while Ran was going down them.

"- Sorry."

"- The craziest, is that since your interview, I constantly get calls. Journalists, police, clients... Even Kid has let us know that he gave you an 'Appointment' for his next theft. You just came home and you are already sought after on all fronts!"

"- Woua, to this point? The detective laughed. "What a welcome!"

"- And I'm not talking about the stack of letters waiting. Well... I imagine I'll have to get used to it, sighed Ran with a smile."

"- Yes, if you accept me as a part of your life, I unfortunately come with a lot of inconveniences of this kind."

"- Hmm, I will have to seriously think about it then." Ran joked.

When they reached the same level on the stairs, Conan dropped his suitcase and took her in his arms:

"- Really? After all these years, you still need to think about it?

"- So what? You made me wait for more than 10 years." Ran laughed before kissing him.

A fiery and passionate kiss that they had waited years before they could share it. They didn't release their embrace, taking advantage of this reunion, of this moment of happiness. Finally, they were together!

"- I still have a condition." Ran launched.

"- Which one?"

"- The next time that you take me in an amusement park, abstain from going in the roller coaster."

Conan burst out laughing:

"- Pinky Swear! Word of Honour!"

Smile on her lips, Ran coiled herself against her detective, laying her head on his shoulder. How good it was to see him again.

"- Okaeri, Shinichi." Ran sighed, tears in her eyes.

"- Tadaima, Ran."

* * *

 **So... As I said, it's my first translation in English, so thanks for your understanding ^^**

 **I hope that you enjoy this Story!**


End file.
